


Take Me Home

by raviollialienking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviollialienking/pseuds/raviollialienking
Summary: Kenma is visiting Kuroo when an unwanted visitor comes to him on a train





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should really update my other stories butttt I've had this idea for a while

Kenma and Kuroo had started dating secretly in Kenma's second year. It wasn't much of a surprise to the team however, when they found out they were dating. They revealed they could smell their mixed scents all the time in a non-childhood best friend way. Kenma and Kuroo had only leaked the secret on graduation night when they made out in front of the whole team. Kenma couldn't help it. He wouldn't be seeing his alpha everyday like he used to. Kuroo didn't seem to mind either as he gladly showed the whole team who Kenma belonged to. That night was magical of course and filled with memories. But it was now five months later and Kenma was missing him. He didn't do much after Kuroo left, leaving him with his claim mark. He just waited for his calls and texts like a sad puppy. Fortunately for the pair they had been planning a meet up very soon and Kenma was dying with anticipation. He had everything packed. The omega even planned to spend his upcoming heat with his alpha. For weeks they planned happily, not a care in the world. But little did they know, Kenma would be in for a very unpleasant surprise. Kenma got on a bus early in the morning, to get to his destination as soon as possible. He just wanted to be in his arms again with that irresistible scent. It was cold so he had a coat on, but it was also to try and hide himself from the unfamiliar scents of alphas wafting around him. 

 

He sat down and took out his phone to message Kuroo like he always did. 

 

To: Kuroo

 

[Good morning ^^] 

 

From: Kuroo 

 

[Morning Kitten, you on the train? How are you feeling? I can't wait to see you ♡ ]

 

Kenma smiled and felt his heart flutter at his words. He was unbelievably excited. 

 

To: Kuroo 

 

[Yes I'm on the train, I'm fine and I miss you too ♡] 

 

From: Kuroo 

 

[You seem awfully happy today]

 

To: Kuroo

 

[Oh]

 

From: Kuroo 

 

[You're a cutie pie ♡ try and get some rest on the train!!!]

 

To: Kuroo 

 

[See you soon <3] 

 

From: Kuroo 

 

[♡] 

 

Kenma smiled again and then put his headphones in. He sighed and leaned back against the hard seat. He wished he could be with Kuroo right now instead of sitting next to some creepy alpha who was staring at him too much, and too long. He felt uncomfortable after it lasted over five minutes and pulled his hood up. But it didn't seem to stop the alpha from staring. _Prick_... Kenma thought. These damn alphas just think they can do anything don't they? Feeling restless Kenma stood up and held onto a metal bar. Worst mistake of his life. The man stood along with him and crept up behind him very close. "Poor omega is away from his alpha huh? You smell so fucking good..." He hissed down his neck. Kenma's heart beat sped up and he felt like his heart could jump out his chest at any given moment. 

 

Kenma was about to move away when a hand was tightlt wrapped around his torso, keeping him in place. He swallowed thickly and spoke up. "P-Please let go sir..." _Shit_... Kenma nearly cursed at hearing his voice falter. He only felt his hold getting tighter. "I have an alpha." This statement seemed to finally get a response from the alpha. A dry laugh that gave the omega chills through his body.  "Is that supposed to scare me?" He laughed. Kenma swallowed for what he thought was the fifth time. "H-He'll hurt you for even being this close..." He said his voice faltering once more. "You smell so good...my my...is that... Heat?" _Fuck_... Kenma thought. Now that he was thinking about something other than this alpha, he could feel the slick sliding down his thighs. "F-Fuck off..." He tried to say in a threatening way. But it only angered the alpha before him. He was slammed face first into the side of the train and pinned there. He was frantic, not wanting this to happen. It had been so good- _too_ good to be true...he was going to see Kuroo finally. Of course nothing good could happen. He struggled some more but only felt more out of breath. His instincts were telling him just let him fuck you. He's a big alpha in many ways. But he wouldn't succumb. He knew he didn't want it. 

 

_He wanted Kuroo._

"Kuroo!" He cried. Even though he knew Kuroo couldn't hear him, he still felt the need to cry his name. No one else was on the train with them either. Just his luck huh? The alpha laughed and forced down his pants. Kenma looked at the time. 

 

7:03

 

The train was supposed to arrive at 7:15. If he could only stall for a few minutes... "Don't worry about the time baby, I can cum in less than a minute. And by then I'll have you filled with my pups...something no alpha- not even yours- will have been able to prevent. I've always wanted a tiny one..." Kenma shivered as his warm breath hit the back of his neck. "No! No!" He cried. He didn't want to have anyone else's pups but Kuroo's. He tried to crawl away but was only dragged back down. He felt a cold slimy finger enter him and he yelped. If it weren't for this damn heat... Kenma screamed feeling the finger go deeper inside his hole. "Stop! Stop!" He pleaded. The alpha didn't stop. In fact, he added a second finger. Kenma let out another cry as the fingers started to stretch him. "Damn...you're mated but you're fucking tight.." He grinned. "Kuroo!" He cried again. 

 

7:08

 

Just a little more.. Kenma told himself. He decided this man could finger him all he wanted but he definitely wouldn't let that alpha take him. He was hoping Kuroo would be there waiting for him like he promised. 

 

Ten minutes. For ten minutes Kenma endured the countless prodding of his ass. 

 

7: 13

 

The alpha didn't seem to be paying much attention to the time, since they only had two minutes. But that two minutes could mean anything. Kenma gasped and closed his eyes as he felt the man playing with his nipples as his fingers were taken out. "N-No...Kuroo..." He whimpered one last time, before the man shoved his length in. "No!" Kenma shouted. 

 

7:15

 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" A familiar voice had shouted and Kenma wondered if he had died. There was no way it was Kuroo... He felt the other that was attached to him be ripped off and he whimpered. He felt his body curl up instinctively. He allowed his eyes to open and was left to witness Kuroo beating the ever living shit out of that alpha. More tears gathered in Kenma's eyes as he suddenly felt safe in Kuroo's presence. Kenma watched Kuroo beat the alpha until he was unconscious, and even a bit after that. "K-Kuroo..." He whimpered wanting him close now. Kuroo looked at Kenma and immediately rushed over to him. "Kenma...damn it...I should cut his dick off. Are you alright!? Shit...you're in heat..." Kenma nodded and hugged him tightly. "Kuroo...please...take me away... I don't want to be here anymore..." He whispered. Kuroo nodded and dressed Kenma. He quickly brought Kenma off the train with his belongings and held him tight. Not just tight, but very tight. He didn't want some alpha to snatch him away. 

 

Once to Kuroo's home he stripped Kenma and kissed him deeply. "I'll make you forget..." He promised kissing his neck gently. Kenma nodded and helped him undress as well. "Please Kuroo...Tetsurou. I don't want anyone else! I want you!" He cried. Kuroo nodded. He didn't need to be told twice. He carried Kenma to his bedroom and laid him in bed. He spread his legs instantly and lapped at the slick pooling from his hole. Kenma whined and arched his back, his hands finding Kuroo's head of messy hair. "T-Tetsurou..." He moaned. Kuroo only felt more motivated at the moan of his name. He sucked and lapped at his hole, sometimes going off to the side to nibble and kiss his thighs. Kenma panted heavily and let out several cries of pleasure. "Stop...Stop...I want to do it now!" Kenma demanded. And Kuroo obliged. His mouth went up to kiss Kenma and make him taste the sweet taste of his slick. Kenma moaned into the heated kiss as they clashed teeth, their tongues fought for dominance. Kuroo won obviously and Kenma gave in. Kuroo's mouth trailed kisses down to his nipples and sucked harshly, occasionally nibbling. Kenma whined, feeling very needy. Kuroo chuckled and slowly slid his length into Kenma, earning a moan from the omega. "Oh~!" He felt his eyes roll back a bit and let himself be filled. 

 

Kuroo smiled and kissed Kenma's head gently. He kissed allover his face to show his affection and Kenma couldn't help but cry. This was his alpha. His Kuroo. And he wouldn't want it any other way. Kuroo kissed him softly and dried his tears. "Don't cry Kenma...even if it's happy tears. I can't stand seeing you look like you're sad." He murmured kissing his neck. Kenma nodded and held back his tears. Kuroo kissed his cheek and smiled. Kenma smiled back and spoke finally. "Fuck me." Kuroo didn't give a reply as he got to work pounding in and out of his tight hole mercilessly. 

 

_Just the way he liked it._

Kenma moaned loudly and felt himself drool from the pleasure. "Please!" He begged. Though he didn't know what he was pleading for. Kuroo nodded and went harder. Kenma didn't think it was possible to make him feel even more good, but Kuroo proved him wrong. Kuroo loved how Kenma looked in his state. A mess. Kenma was absolutely beautiful when he squirmed and panted, moaning breathlessly for more as Kuroo's cock went in and out of his tight hole. The way Kenma's eyes would roll when Kuroo attacked his nipples. It was absolutely wonderful. Kuroo couldn't ask for a better mate. Kenma came after a few thrusts and just kept moaning from the constant heat pounding in and out. With the way Kenma's tight warmth wrapped around Kuroo's length it didn't take much for him either. Soon he was filling Kenma to the brim with his cum as his knot inflated and filled Kenma. Kenma was surprised at first but then panicked. "K-Kuroo! I'll get pregnant!" The last thing Kenma saw before a big mop of hair clouded his vision, was Kuroo smirking. "Good." He heard the other say. He couldn't help but smile. That meant Kuroo wanted pups with him, and he was beyond excited. "I love you."

 

"Love you too Kenma..." 

 

Kenma smiled down at the alpha laying on top of him. 

 

"Kenma?"

 

"Hm...?"

 

"What happened to you calling me Tetsurou?"

 

"Too long."

 

Kuroo cackled. 

 

 


End file.
